Back to Evil?
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Cole is human, good and, as far as demons are concerned, he is dead. Things change though when Leo and Cole see a woman murdered. What will Cole do now? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Cole woke up and looked next to him to see Phoebe sleeping peacefully. He sat up and looked over at the clock. 6.59 am. He was about to go back to sleep when he noticed the clock change to 7.00 am and then the alarm went off. Cole groaned and got up to switch it off. He heard Phoebe stirring and she sat up, yawning. She looked over to Cole and smiled.

"Morning," she said softly as she got out of bed and stretched.

"Morning," Cole said walking over to Phoebe and putting his arms around her. She kissed him gently before moving away to get ready for work.

Cole decided to go downstairs and get breakfast ready. He walked in to the kitchen and saw Piper was already up and making breakfast for the family.

"Piper," Cole said as he walked in to the kitchen, causing Piper to turn around in surprise.

"Hey," Piper replied as she carried on making breakfast, "breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes. Where's Phoebe?"

"Upstairs getting ready for work," Cole said as he sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee out. Piper nodded and then walked out the kitchen to go and shout Paige. A few minutes later Leo orbed in.

"Hey Cole," he said, "Where's Piper?"

Cole nodded and at that moment Piper walked in, causing Leo and Cole to smile slightly at each other.

"Hey Honey," Piper said, hugging Leo, "breakfast?"

"Yeah sure."

Soon everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast, but shortly after Paige and Phoebe had to leave for work. Piper cleared away the breakfast things before leaving to check on the club, leaving Cole and Leo standing in the kitchen unsure of what to do.

Cole cleared his throat. "I might…er…go for a walk." He headed towards the door but, when he heard a noise behind him, he stopped and turned around, seeing Leo standing there.

"Mind if I come with you?" Leo asked. Cole looked surprised and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure."

They left the house and headed for the city centre. It was a normal sunny day with few clouds in the light blue sky. There were a few people around, making there way to work, but it was fairly quiet this time in the morning. Leo and Cole were walking along in silence when they heard a scream down a nearby alleyway. They glanced at each other and ran towards where the scream had come from.

They stopped when they saw a man in a black suit trapping a young woman against a wall and holding a gun to her head.

The woman had cuts and bruises all over her. Her clothes were slightly ripped and bloodstained and she was breathing heavily as she struggled in an attempt to escape the man. This resulted in her crying in pain as he strongly gripped her wrist with one hand, pushed her roughly against the wall and held the gun closer to her head. He moved closer to her, trapping her even more and stopping her from struggling as much.

"Tell me where he is!" the man growled.

"I don't know…please…let me go," the woman cried. The man threatened her and then noticed Leo and Cole standing there. Stepping away from the woman, he looked at her and smiled. Her face filled with horror as she realised what was about to happen and she covered her face with her hands. The man held the gun out in front of him and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit her straight in the head and she slid down the wall. She fell to the floor, dead. The man then turned to face the two men.

Leo felt sick at the sight of the women and what he had just seen. He wanted to help but the gun stopped him. Cole on the other hand had seen plenty of things like this and even killed many innocent people himself. He ignored what he had just seen and focused on what the man would do next.

"You saw nothing!" the man said fiercely, pointing the gun at them. Cole laughed and moved his hand up before remembering that he could no longer throw energyballs. He sighed and put his hand back by his side. He looked at Leo who was clearly worried about what had happened to the woman and hadn't seemed to notice that the man was now talking to them. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you."

Cole looked back at the man, watching him carefully. "What did you want with the woman?"

"None of your business."

"Why did you kill her?"

"The Boss told me to find her, but she was useless so I killed her. Got a problem with that!?"

Cole realised he was a gangster and, as a demon, he had had to deal with many gangsters and often helped them, though now he was good and this was very different. Cole stepped back and grabbed Leo's arm.

"We're going," he said in almost a whisper, as he pulled Leo backwards and out of the alleyway.

"But…the woman," Leo started.

"It's too late. They wanted information from her and she wouldn't help." Seeing how worried Leo was he decided to forget about what had just happened and just get them away from there. There was nothing either of them could do.

Leo hated to leave people like that. He knew deep down he couldn't help or have done anything to stop it, but he really felt that he had to go back and try. Cole sensed this and decided to change the topic. "Nice weather today huh?"

"Er…yeah," Leo mumbled. The two headed back to the Manor and soon after Leo was called to help a charge. Cole, now alone, sat and watched TV for a bit, but his thoughts were still on the woman and he soon decided that he was no longer going to just sit around.


	2. Chapter 2

Cole got up and headed out. He focused on where he was going, ignoring the comments from around him and the cars beeping as he walked along and across the road. He knew where the gangs place was. There was one main gang around here and Cole had been involved with them many times.

He headed across town to an old run down area. He heard police sirens nearby, glass smashing and shouting. It was a rough area and he knew it, but still he carried on.

He got to an old office block and walked through the doorway. He looked around and saw the door on the floor nearby. He looked up and saw two men heading towards him.

"Who are you?" They pointed shotguns at him and glared angrily.

"Cole Turner."

The men glanced at each other, nodded and moved the guns down by their sides. "This way," one of them said as they led him up some stairs to the top of the building. They knocked on a door before opening it. "Boss. We've got Cole Turner here."

"Bring him in." The two men shoved Cole in to the room, the Boss then waved the two men out the room and they nodded before stepping out and closing the door quietly behind them. "What brings you here?" the Boss said coldly.

"One of your men killed an innocent woman today,"

The Boss lit a cigar and looked at Cole suspiciously. "So? What's it to you?"

"It's wrong! She shouldn't have been killed." The Boss laughed.

"What gives you the right to tell me what is right and wrong and tell me who should live or die? I hear you're a good guy now and I think you're making that clear. No more demon stuff eh? Shame, I enjoyed working with you."

"No more demon stuff. I've moved on from that. I'm better than that now." The Boss laughed again.

"I always wished to be a demon like you were. All them powers. I wished to be better than you…I guess now I am. Both mortals, only I have the gun."

"That means nothing." Cole said, but it was clear even he didn't believe that. The Boss stood up and walked over to him.

"Even without powers you are still strong. You'd make a great gangster. You're already better than most of my men…what do you say?"

"Be a gangster?"

"Sure…why not?"

"I work for good now,"

"But evil is who you are,"

Cole shuffled uncomfortably on the spot where he was standing. He had left all this behind but something was telling him to accept the offer and to become part of the gang. He felt so helpless as a human. This would give him more power and with the weapons he could protect Phoebe. He thought carefully about his answer. What would Phoebe say? Would this put her in more danger? He didn't have to tell her though and he could protect her.

He knew what happened to the woman was wrong and that it was because of the Boss it happened but somehow that didn't matter. He didn't have to be part of things like that. In fact, at times, he may be able to help people. This was just so he could protect Phoebe. He thought about it and watched as the Boss sat in silence waiting for an answer.

Cole took a deep breath. "Ok." The Boss smiled. He called the two men back in and asked them to take Cole down to the basement to choose a gun. They nodded and showed Cole the way.

When Cole got home the house was still empty. He ran upstairs and hid the gun under his bed. He then made his way back downstairs towards the TV. He sat down and switched it on just as the front door opened and Phoebe walked in.

Cole got up and walked over to her. He put his arms round her and kissed her. "Have a good day?"

"Yeah," Phoebe smiled "What you been doing today then?"

Cole looked away from her. He nearly told her but something stopped him. "Just watching TV," he lied.

She glanced at the TV. "The cooking channel?" she commented in surprise.

"What?"

"You're watching the cooking channel?"

"Er…yeah." Cole said kissing her again before she made any more comments.

"Hey guys," Piper said as she walked through the door and straight passed the other two.

"Hey Piper," Phoebe said. She smiled at Cole and then followed after her sister. Cole sighed as he watched Phoebe walk away. He had wanted to tell her everything but he couldn't. Would she soon find out anyway though?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

To tamsfanalways123

Thanks for the review. You got to see how Cole responded to the woman being killed. To find out whether he becomes a demon again and whether him and Phoebe stay together though you will have to keep reading.

To Paris Lilies

Thanks for the review.

To foxfieldco

Thanks for the review.

To XxDemonDog134xX

Thanks for the review.

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the girls all went off to work and Leo was with the Elders. Cole was sitting watching TV when his phone suddenly rang so he picked it up and answered it.

"Hey,"

"Turner. I got a job for you,"

"What sort of job?"

"Just a small job. I'll give you more details when you get here." The phone line went dead and Cole stood up, heading upstairs to grab his gun before grabbing his jacket and going out the door.

He finally got across town and headed for the building. When he got there the two men were there again and he greeted them before he headed upstairs. He stood outside the office door, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." Cole opened the door and stepped inside. "Ah Turner. Take a seat." The Boss motioned towards an old wooden chair opposite him and Cole sat down in silence. "Right we got this guy," the Boss continued, slamming a photo on his desk in front of Cole, "this guy owes me money, about two grand and I want you to get it for me."

"This guy?" Cole asked, pointing at the photo.

"Yeah. Now you just find the guy and get my money. If he refuses to pay then bring him back to me, but this guy is in the police though so be careful and don't mess this up!"

"Why does he owe you money?"

"I helped him and now he owes me."

"What are you doing helping the police?"

"He wanted to catch an old enemy of mine and he said that there was a reward. They caught the guy so now I want my reward, I'm going to get it and you, my friend, are gonna help me. GO!" Cole nodded and looked at the photo again before standing up and walking out.

He knew the guy in the photo and knew exactly where to find him. He went to the police station and went to find Darryl. Darryl was in his office sorting through papers and was surprised to see Cole standing in front of him.

"Cole. What are you doing here?"

"I believe that a while ago you were after a man and there was a reward to catch him."

Darryl nodded. "Yeah, we were after this guy called Johnson, but we caught him a few months back."

"With the help of someone who now wants his reward,"

Darryl looked confused and then realised who he meant. "I can't just give out rewards like that. It is up to Head Office to sort that out."

"He wants paying so give me the money Darryl and it can all be sorted,"

"I can't."

Cole sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this but…" He took his gun out and pointed it at Darryl. "Come with me." Darryl was shocked, but knew he couldn't do anything as he didn't have his gun on him so he stood up. Cole put the gun away and shoved Darryl out the office, forcing him to go where he wanted.

After what seemed like ages, they reached the building and Cole forced him inside. "In there!"

"Alright I'm going!"

"Up the stairs," Cole demanded. Darryl quickly went up the stairs with Cole behind him and they stopped outside the door.

"Why are you doing this Cole?"

"It's my job. I work for the guy you owe money and I was sent to get it. You didn't pay so now you have to deal with him. Good luck," Cole replied coldly as he knocked on the door.

"What?"

"The guy wouldn't pay so I brought him here." They heard a groan and the Boss mutter something.

"Ok. Bring him in," the Boss shouted and Cole opened the door, shoving Darryl through. "Ah. The cop who won't pay up. Turner, you can leave now." Cole nodded, glancing at Darryl who had a troubled look on his face. Cole looked away and walked hurriedly out the door, closing it quietly behind him. He stood at the top of stairs looking down. He still had a few hours before he would need to be back home.

He could hear muffled voices from the room behind him. There came a smash of glass and a cry of pain, then he heard the sounds of the floorboards creaking slightly before silence for a second and then a loud crash. Cole listened, trying to work out what was being said.

"Now will you pay me!?"

"It isn't up to me."

Cole heard a laugh and then there was a deadly silence again. Cole felt guilty. He could picture clearly what was happening.

Suddenly there was a sickening smack and the thud of someone hitting the floor.

"Get up!" A groaning could be heard and then a cry of pain. "GET UP!" Something else smashed. "You listening!?" Cole heard the floorboards creak again and then there was a loud thwack as something hit the wall and he heard a howl of pain, knowing Darryl had been thrown against it.

Everything went quiet for a second before more thumping, smashing and yelling could be heard. It went on for a few minutes longer, then it all stopped and Cole heard the Boss shout, "GET OUT!"

Cole heard the door click and turned around to see a helpless man stagger out. The door closed behind him and the man fell forwards a few steps before collapsing.

Cole watched as he struggled to stand. The man was breathing heavily and coughing at times. His clothes were torn and bloodstained and he was battered, bruised and bleeding badly. He had a massive cut down one side of face and one of his eyes was half closed and red. The man coughed again, this time coughing up blood.

He forced himself to his feet and headed for the stairs, but soon ended up on his knees, crawling slowly and painfully along.

Cole went up to him and hauled him on to his shoulders. He heard the man cry in pain, but ignored him. He took him down the stairs and went out the doorway. He put him down once he was outside and Darryl leaned against the brick wall of the building.

"Call for Leo. He'll heal you, but do not mention me though, you understand," Cole said calmly, not really asking him, but telling him as he pointed the gun towards him. Darryl nodded and looked up at Cole, who stood looking at him for a second before walking off towards home. Cole could hear Darryl struggling behind him, but he carried on, knowing he shouldn't help…knowing he couldn't help.

Cole made it home and hid the gun again. He stood up and turned around, surprised to see Phoebe by the door.

"Hey, what you doing?"

"Oh er…hey. Just looking for something. Doesn't matter." He smiled and went over to Phoebe, putting his arms around her. "You're home early."

"I decided to finish early and come home to see you," Phoebe smiled and Cole kissed her.

"Well in that case what do you say to…"

"Phoebe, Piper and Paige need you," Leo said as he orbed in. "Er…sorry," he said when he looked at the two standing in front of him looking surprised.

"Does it have to be now?"

"Yes. A demon attacked at the club." Phoebe sighed and went to Leo who orbed them both out.

Cole watched the blue swirl of lights disappear before taking a deep breath. He had almost been caught and he realised that he had to be more careful in the future. He was lucky Phoebe hadn't seen him. Or had she?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Gwenefhar333

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	4. The End

Over the next few weeks Cole continued to do jobs for the Boss and was enjoying being a gangster, though mainly as it gave him something interesting to do and he was good at it.

However, Phoebe had seen him before with the gun and had been keeping a close eye on him. One day she heard him on the phone and, in curiosity, followed him. She was fairly sure about what Cole was doing though she decided to leave it to see if he came to her.

One morning she was watching the TV when the news came on. It mentioned how a gang was beating people up and there appeared to be no connection between the attacks. Some of them had had dealings with the gang before, most due to money problems. They had caught one person, but he had refused to say anything.

It was then Phoebe realised she had to confront Cole about it so she went upstairs and found him in their room looking out the window. She walked over to him and placed her arms around his waist.

"Look, I understand that being human is hard for you but…what you are doing is wrong," she told him. She expected him to deny everything or make excuses and was surprised by what he then said.

"I know it's wrong. I've never hurt anyone myself though and they have their reasons for why they want the people anyway. I…I guess I just need something to do," he explained and she smiled.

"Then I'll help you. Just promise me that you'll give up the gangster thing."

He nodded and moved away from her. He went over to where he kept his gun and got it out before walking back over to her. "Take this." He placed the gun in her hand and then went off to take a shower.

Phoebe was surprised by his actions, but she knew he meant what he had said. As she went to dispose of the gun she thought of how she could help him. She thought of all the things he'd be good at.

Maybe he could try something different. She smiled, happy at the thought of being able to help him.

Meanwhile Cole had had a shower and was now getting dried and dressed. He looked in the mirror and sighed, thinking about what had happened with Phoebe. Sure he meant what he said and he was happy to find something else. He just wasn't sure what he'd end up doing.

Suddenly his anger got the better of him. "Why do things just keep going wrong!?" he yelled. He was angry that any of this had happened. Things had been so much simpler when he was a demon. "Why can't I just stay good!?" In the mirror he looked at his reflection, his eyes turning to solid black and then returning to normal. In his hand was an energyball which he put out by closing his hand. He looked in the mirror again and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's the end and we all know what happens next – it goes back to the show and he becomes the Source of all Evil.

Please review :)


End file.
